


Дядя Имс, откуда берутся дети?

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промт, где Филиппа и Джеймс спрашивают Артура и Имса о том, откуда берутся дети.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дядя Имс, откуда берутся дети?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Do Babies Come From, Uncle Eames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13999) by sarahyyy. 



Имс любит считать себя достаточно квалифицированным собеседником, будучи в состоянии избежать любых разговоров, которые, как он считает, не имеют смысла, но, он понимает, как это неудобно быть застигнутым в комнате Филиппы, не имея пути отхода и зная, что его никто не спасет, потому что Артур решил, что этот вечер будет хорошим временем для приготовления печенья. 

Двое детей Кобба смотрят на него широко раскрытыми глазами, восхищенно ожидая его ответа. 

– Я… – Имс прочищает горло, его глаза бегают по комнате, ища скрытые пути выхода, ибо, зная детей Кобба и его высокую степень эксцентричности, там явно будет кто-то, кто бродит вокруг, не так ли? – Эм, простите? 

Филиппа абсолютно неудержима и повторяет свой вопрос.  
– Откуда берутся дети, дядя Имс?

– Эм, – Имс пытается потянуть время, просто, на случай если Артур решит подняться и спасти его день.

Но Артура нет.

Блеск в глазах Филиппы опасно возрастает.  
– Дядя Имс? – Подстрекает она.

– Это, – Имс прочищает горло, – эм, очень _сложная_ наука. И я никогда не был хорош в науке. На самом деле я всегда был абсолютно _убогим_ в этом. Тебе лучше спросить у кого-нибудь другого. Быть может завтра у дяди Юсуфа и тети Ариадны, когда они вернутся?

– А ты можешь хотя бы попробовать, дядя Имс? – встревает Джеймс, спрашивая надеющимся голоском, и Филиппа страстно поддакивает этому предложению. 

– Ну, – потихоньку пытается Имс, медленно пробираясь к телефону на кровати, где сидит Филиппа, прежде чем понимает, что это безнадежная затея. – Когда два человека очень сильно любят друг друга… 

Таким образом, Имс начинает рассказ.  
***  
Несколько часов спустя Имс, Филиппа и Джеймс находятся на кухне, ожидая приготовленные печенья Артура.

Имя улыбается, когда видит, как Артур ломает кусочки приготовленных им печенек, прежде чем дать Филиппе и Джеймсу. 

– Ещё, дядя Артур, я хочу ещё! – нетерпеливо просит Джеймс, после того как раскусывает свой.

– Ты получишь самый большой кусок, когда он остудится, – обещает Артур.

Имс дуется на Артура.  
– Дорогуша, а где же мне? 

Артур закатывает глаза и заталкивает половинку имбирного пряника Имсу в рот.   
– Иногда, Имс, я сомневаюсь в твоей зрелости, – говорит Артур, но его губы все равно расплываются в улыбке. 

Имс почти стер из памяти инцидент с Филиппой и Джемсом, когда девочка внезапно визжит от волнения. 

– У тебя будет ребеночек? – Оживленно спрашивает Филиппа, хлопая в ладоши от очевидной радости.

Имс бледнеет и чуть ли не давится своим печеньем.

Брови Артура ползут вверх:  
– Почему ты так думаешь, Пиппа?

Филиппа хмурится и поворачивается к Артуру:  
– Ты ведь любишь дядю Имса, так? – спрашивает она.

Имс охает.

Артур со своей стороны улыбается и кивает:  
– А кто же не любит?

Филиппа улыбается.  
– И ты засунул _очень длинный_ кусочек печенья ему в рот, – продолжает она. – Значит, теперь у дяди Имса будет ребеночек. Мог бы ты родить девочку? Тогда мы будем с ней лучшими подругами! 

Имс несколько раз бьется головой об стену.

Артур хмурится.  
– Пиппа, я не совсем понимаю тебя.

Филиппа тяжело вздыхает.  
– Дядя Имс сказал, – начинает она, – что, когда два человека очень сильно любят друг друга, так же как вы, и кто-то засовывает нечто длинное в дырочку другого, то у них появится ребеночек!

Повисает минутное молчание, и Имс подумывает о том, чтобы вырыть яму, забраться туда и никогда больше оттуда не выбираться.

Артур фыркает от смеха, прежде чем обратиться к Имсу:  
– Ты больше _никогда_ не будешь разговаривать с ними наедине.


End file.
